Doot Beings
Doot Beings are powerful prism-like aliens and space monsters. Appearance The alien Doot rarely take of their brown robes, they only show their silver faces with two red glowing eyes, the left one located below the right and tilted to the right. When taking off their robes, the Alien Doot's true appearance is revealed, they are bipedal silver humanoid beings. Their bodies are made out of an organic crystal-like substance with ridges all over it. They have spikes coming out of their elbows and red crystals in their knees. Their feet and clawed and have four toes each, all pointing inwards. Dootmons resembles two giant prisms connected by a reptilian head. Its head resembles a "+" shape from above and has a spike in the middle. Dootango is a bipedal, lizard-like monster with grey skin and multiple spikes coming out of it. There are small red crystals in its knees, nails, elbows and palms. Its chest is black and it has a slim head, similar to an anteater with red, crystal-shaped eyes with slit pupils and two black spikes coming out of the back of its head. They have two tails, one being a claw and the other sickle-like. History Originating from Nebula X89, the Doot Beings lived in a perfect, in their eyes, planet. In the distant past, their planet was invaded by a race of nigh-indestructible entities of unknown origin, hell-bent on obliterating all life they would come across. The Doot Beings tried to fend off the invasion as well as they could but ultimately, they could only delay the inevitable. Or so it seemed, when one day a celestial entity appeared out of nowhere, wiping out the invading armies in an instant. Bearing witness to the entity's sheer power, the Doot Beings nicknamed it "The Goddess" thanks to its feminine appearance. The Goddess did not stay around for long, after taking care of the invasion, she left behind a relic that would protect them in the chance the invaders return. The relic was said to be only usable by those with pure intentions. For generations, the relic was worshipped by the locals as it was considered a blessing. One day however, it vanished! A civil war broke out between the residents of Planet Doot, believing that someone had stolen it. In the present day, the planet's prince managed to track down the relic's location, believing it to be located on Planet Earth of all places. Doot Beings - Alien Doot (Unrobed/Giant)= Alien Doot (Unrobed/Giant) The giant unrobed version of Alien Doot. *'Height': 54 m *'Weight': 40,000 t :;Powers *They retain all of their normal abilities. *'Eye Thunder' : A red beam of lightning fired from their eyes. *'Prismatic Darts' : A barrage of small, prismatic energy bolts shot from their entire body. }} - Dootmons= Dootmons A species of monsters that inhabit Planet Doot. *'Height': 56 m *'Weight': 42,000 t :;Powers *'Absorption' : Instead of deflecting beams like their alien cousins, they absorb them. *'Electrocution' : They can electrocute anything that they bite. *'Bright Flashes' : Their eyes can rapidly glow, used to temporarily blind foes. - Dootango= Dootango A more powerful Doot monster. *'Height': 66 m *'Weight': 59,000 t :;Powers *'Claw Tail' : One of their tails is a claw. **'Red Lightning Ray' : They can fire a beam of red electricity from the red crystal. **'Electrocution' : They can electrocute others by stabbing them with the claw. *'Sickle Tail' : Their other tail is sickle-like. **'Spike Cut' : They can cut others with the small black spikes. *'Durability' : The are extremely durable and can survive being blasted multiple times by an Ultra beam. *'Hardening' : They can harden any part of their bodies for a small period of time, this can be used to make their skin more durable or their punches more painful. }} Trivia *These guys were originally created as parodies, but I decided to make them more serious. *Your eyes are not fooling you, the image for Giant/Unrobed Alien Doot is pointing at himself with his right hand. *Dootmons' design is a fan-submitted concept for a member of the Ace Killer Squad in the ULTRAMAN manga. Category:Furnozilla Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Fan Seijin Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Furnozilla's Continuity Category:Ultraman Ishida Category:Ultraman Coral Continuity